


Character Meme #2

by carleton97



Category: Stargate Atlantis, The X-Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-13
Updated: 2008-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carleton97/pseuds/carleton97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You let Dana Scully and John Sheppard loose in the Mall of America. They're forced to stick together. What do they do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Character Meme #2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seimaisin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seimaisin/gifts).



**You let Dana Scully and John Sheppard loose in the Mall of America. They're forced to stick together. What do they do?**

They're wary of each other at first. She's had enough of too-pretty men who move like predators and he's had enough of uptight bureaucrats dictating what he does, but after getting his ass handed to him at the NASCAR simulator ("No, come on. Best three out of five." -- "Quit whining, Colonel.") the tension breaks a little.

They both geek out in the Apple store, then spend the rest of the day trying on cashmere and silk in Nordstrom and Bloomingdales ("Oh, that's very nice on you." -- "I love it, but blood, you know..." -- "Yeah.")

When McKay and Mulder come pick them up after their respective declassification meetings (don't ask why they're in Minnesota, McKay will answer you. In detail.), they discover the two of them surrounded by dessert plates and empty cocktail glasses at the Twin City Grille.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal


End file.
